


Meet Me After Practice

by strwbryjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Kunimi Akira-centric, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, bottom kunimi, degradation kink, dominant iwaizumi, kind of, oikawa has a senpai kink, oikawa is a slut, senpai kink, spitting, submissive oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjk/pseuds/strwbryjk
Summary: Maybe Iwaizumi should check to make sure they’re alone next time before fucking Oikawa. Or maybe it’s a good thing that Kunimi just happened to still be in the locker rooms.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	Meet Me After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this absolute filth. i hope you’ll accept my apology.

Kunimi let the hot water from the shower head above him cascade down his shoulder blades, tilting his head back until the water hit his face. Practice had been gruelling that day, they’d lost three consecutive practice matches in the last week and the coach had punished them for it by tripling their normal workouts

Kunimi’s quads and shoulders were aching, he desperately needed to get home and sink into the memory foam of his mattress.

He relished in the warmth of the shower for a few more minutes before turning the water off and sitting on the built-in shower stall bench. He reached forwards, grabbed his phone from his bag- which was out of the way from the spray of the shower- and opened his messages.

Kunimi typed out a quick text to his mom, telling her that practice had run late and he’d be home soon. He found himself scrolling through Instagram, too tired to get dressed just yet.

After a few minutes he heard a loud slamming noise that caused him to jump, almost dropping his phone onto the tiles. He cursed, throwing his phone into his bag and grabbing an extra towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist, walking out into the change rooms to see if anybody needed help.

After a few steps his paused, eyes assaulted by the sight of Iwaizumi buried into Oikawa’s ass. “Jesus Christ,” Kunimi gasped. Iwaizumi had a hand fisted in Oikawa’s hair, with him bent over the bench in the middle of the room.

“S- sorry, I’ll go-” Kunimi whipped around, taking quick steps back towards the safety of his shower stall.

“K-Kunimi,”

Kunimi froze, the whimpered whispers of his name sending a violent tremor down his body. “Fuck,”

He heard Iwaizumi chuckle, “I think Akira-kun likes the way you sound, baby.”

Kunimi’s eyes widened. What the fuck was going on. Was he really standing there as Oikawa got fucked on a bench behind him? Did Oikawa seriously just moan his name?

Kunimi slowly turned to face the two, blinking a few times to dispel the doubts that this was a dream. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi, and the older man grinned at him. Kunimi watched as the hand fisting Oikawa’s hair tightened, pulling him up to look at Kunimi. He gulped, watching as Oikawa’s body wracked with shivers.

Iwaizumi lowered his mouth to Oikawa’s ear, “Tell him what you told me, baby boy.” Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi seemed to slow his thrusts and Kunimi felt his cock kick under the towel. He felt dirty for getting turned on at the sight of his team captain getting fucked, but he couldn’t help himself.

Oikawa mewled as Iwaizumi bit into his neck and Kunimi felt his cock pulse. That must’ve been painful, but Oikawa seemed to enjoy it.

“Go on,” Iwaizumi encouraged, licking a stripe up Oikawa’s neck until he was back at his ear, “Tell him.” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi sucked on his ear, looking up to make eye contact with Kunimi. 

Kunimi felt himself blush as he realized his cock was pressing noticeably against his towel.

“Please, Kunimi. Let me suck your cock.” Oikawa pleaded, like he’d been craving it for years. Kunimi choked on his spit, “Wh- what?”

Iwaizumi smirked, thrusts beginning to gain pace once again. “Such a whore, begging for someone else’s cock while I fuck you.” He brought a hand around to Oikawa’s nipples, squeezing one of them hard.

Kunimi watched as Oikawa keened, letting out a pained groan as Iwaizumi twisted his nipple.

Oikawa was panting, barely holding himself up on the bench, “Please,” He begged, staring at Kunimi with lust written all over his face. “Let me suck you off,”

Kunimi groaned, looking to Iwaizumi for permission. He got a nod and a smirk, and that was all he needed, 

Kunimi dropped his towel, reservations flying out the window. He walked quickly over to Oikawa, watching as Oikawa tried his best to prop himself up on his hands.

As soon as he’d crossed the room, Oikawa’s lips were around the head of his cock. Kunimi groaned, an animalistic guttural sound that made Oikawa whimper in submission. 

“Fuck,” Kunimi threw his head back as Oikawa took him deeper, tongue working around him sloppily. Kunimi looked at Iwaizumi who was way closer to him than he had realized. He blushed, looking away. 

Iwaizumi caught his chin in one hand, guiding their lips together. Oikawa groaned beneath the both of them as he looked up through his lashes to see the two of them exchanging spit.

Oikawa continued to work his tongue around Kunimi’s length, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He heard Kunimi groan into Iwaizumi’s mouth as he took him down into his throat. Oikawa moaned, throat constricting and sending vibrations down Kunimi’s cock.

Iwaizumi pulled away, leaning into Kunimi’s ear, “Spit into his mouth, he loves it.” Kunimi coughed in embarrassment, suddenly gaining back some semblance of shame. Iwaizumi chuckled, “Aw come on, don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.”

Kunimi began to collect spit in his mouth, Oikawa still working his mouth around Kunimi’s cock. Iwaizumi fisted his hand back into Oikawa’s hair, pulling him off the younger’s cock.

Kunimi leaned down, grabbing Oikawa’s already spit slicked chin in his hand. “Open,” He demanded, tapping a finger against Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa obeyed, eyes shining at the demand, he knew what was coming next.

Iwaizumi spoke up suddenly, “You’ve got to ask Akira-kun for it, babydoll.” Kunimi felt butterflies in his stomach at the tone of Iwaizumi’s voice. His voice held so much authority it was terrifying.

Oikawa looked up at him and Kunimi almost creamed himself on the spot. “Please, please give me your spit.” He whimpered as Iwaizumi continued to fuck into him roughly. Kunimi shivered, the feeling of control suddenly making him feel braver. “Beg.” He demanded, grip on Oikawa's chin tightening.

“Please Kunimi-kun! Please, I want you to spit in my mouth. I want you to wipe it all over my face. I want you to make me swallow all of it.”

Kunimi’s gut clenched, Oikawa sure had a dirty mouth on him, didn’t he? Kunimi hummed, “Good boy, you ask so nicely.”

He stopped to collect spit back into his mouth, shoving his thumb into Oikawa’s mouth and pressing it down against his tongue.

Kunimi slowly lowered himself until he was a few inches away from Oikawa’s face. Oikawa waited patiently, moaning while Iwaizumi continued to fuck him.

Kunimi slowly released the spit from his mouth, watching as it dripped down onto the submissive boy’s tongue. Oikawa made the motions to swallow but Kunimi pressed down harder on his tongue to stop him.

He collected more saliva, dripping it into Oikawa’s mouth once again. Kunimi missed at first, his spit running all over Oikawa’s chin. Iwaizumi groaned, burying himself up to the hilt in Oikawa’s heat. “Fuck, you two are so hot.” He groaned.

Kunimi looked up at him, grinning. He knew they were a filthy sight. Keeping eye contact with Iwaizumi, Kunimi scooped the spit up off of Oikawa’s chin with one finger, rubbing it all over Oikawa’s face. Oikawa made a choked noise, eyes rolling back as Iwaizumi suddenly pulled back and slammed back into him.

Kunimi groaned at the sight, pulling his thumb from Oikawa’s mouth and telling him to swallow. Oikawa did so eagerly, a lazy smile gracing his features as his lips once again found Kunimi’s cock. 

Iwaizumi was pistoning into Oikawa at a brutal pace and Kunimi didn’t think Oikawa was going to last very long at that rate. He seemed to be right as Oikawa shrieked, spilling all over his chest and the bench. 

Iwaizumi continued to fuck into Oikawa, hands on his hips pulling him back harshly onto his cock. Kunimi couldn’t help but notice that Iwaizumi was rather well-endowed. He was quite thick and longer than average. Kunimi wouldn’t mind getting split open on him someday.

“Do you think we can make him come again?” Iwaizumi smirked, placing a finger under Kunimi’s chin and lifting his head upwards a bit. Before Kunimi could answer, Iwaizumi had attached his lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He moaned a high pitched noise, “Iwa- Iwaizumi,” His hips jumped forwards on instinct, hitting the back of Oikawa’s throat and causing him to gag.

Iwaizumi smirked into Kunimi’s neck, “Fucking whore, he loves being gagged by a big cock.” Kunimi moaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of Oikawa’s throat again. He also couldn’t help but flush at the words that had left Iwaizumi’s mouth. So he liked to be complimented, sue him.

Iwaizumi however did not miss the flush across his cheeks as he pulled back from leaving marks on Kunimi’s neck. “Oh? How interesting,”

Kunimi shied away from the touch of Iwaizumi’s hand on his jaw, trying to look away. “Does Akira-kun enjoy being complimented?” Kunimi flushed an even deeper red, “No.”

Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi slowed his thrusts to a brutally slow pace. The noise sent vibrations up Kunimi’s body. “Don’t lie to me, Kunimi.” Iwaizumi drawled, suddenly jerking Kunimi’s face closer to his.

Kunimi licked his lips subconsciously, suddenly wishing he was the one being fucked. “I- I-” He stuttered, unable to focus on formulating any words as Oikawa took him all the way down his throat.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Akira-kun.” Iwaizumi grinned, thrusting into Oikawa particularly hard so he choked around Kunimi’s cock. Kunimi looked down and saw tears running down Oikawa’s face. Whether it was from the over stimulation of his clearly fast approaching second orgasm, the stretch of his throat, or both, Kunimi couldn’t tell. But it still turned him on even more, regardless of the reason.

Kunimi shuddered. Between Oikawa’s throat constricting around his cock and Iwaizumi’s praises, he was completely overwhelmed. “Please,” He whimpered, but Kunimi barely even knew what he was asking for. He just needed more.

Iwaizumi’s grip travelled back to Oikawa’s hips, pulling him harshly back into his cock. Oikawa pulled off Kunimi's cock, too overwhelmed to do anything other than whine loudly and drool. Kunimi grinned, dropping to his knees so he was face to face with Oikawa.

He brought the older boy in for a kiss, shoving his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa could barely kiss him back as Iwaizumi pounded into him relentlessly.

Oikawa’s hands found Kunimi’s, lacing their fingers together. “Akira-kun,” He whimpered into Kunimi’s mouth, Kunimi pulled back, “You gonna come for us, Oikawa-senpai?” Kunimi tacked the honorific on to see how Oikawa reacted, and was pleasantly surprised as Oikawa came all over the bench for the second time.

Iwaizumi chuckled, fucking Oikawa slowly through his orgasm. “Let’s add that to the list of kinks, shall we Oikawa-senpai?” He teased. Oikawa grunted, flopping onto his back after Iwaizumi pulled out.

Before Kunimi could think twice Iwaizumi was walking around the bench and making his way over to him. Kunimi stood up and began backing away when he saw the dominant look in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Oikawa giggled, “I don’t know what you’ve done Kunimi-san, but Iwaizumi has his ‘I'm going to wreck you’ face on.”

Oikawa grabbed Kunimi’s hips, pulling him onto the bench beside him. Kunimi squealed, bare ass hitting the cold wood of the locker room bench. Iwaizumi pushed Kunimi’s chest so he was lying on his back and flipped him over all in under two seconds. Holy fuck he was strong. Kunimi wanted to lick Iwaizumi’s biceps.

Oikawa giggled, hand coming up to grab at Kunimi’s ass. “Look at you, Akira-kun. Spreading your legs right away.” Kunimi tried to close his legs as his embarrassment spread a flush over his cheeks, but Iwaizumi gripped his thighs, pushing them apart. He then adjusted him so Kunimi was standing, bent over the bench like Oikawa had been minutes ago, but on a different side.

“Oikawa, grab the lube for me.” Iwaizumi snarled, bending over Kunimi to bite into his neck harshly as Oikawa did as he was told.

Kunimi whined, knees feeling weak as he heard Oikawa uncap the bottle of lube. “Now,” Iwaizumi drawled into Kunimi’s ear. “Are you going to let me fuck you?” Kunimi whimpered, feeling Iwaizumi spread his cheeks apart so the cold air hit his hole.

Kunimi jumped as he felt a cold finger probe at his entrance and Iwaizumi growled. “Oikawa, don’t do that.” Oikawa giggled, finger pushing into Kunimi’s fluttering entrance. “Oh,” He moaned, pushing back against the welcome intrusion.

Iwaizumi made a low guttural sound as Oikawa continued to disobey him, and suddenly Iwaizumi’s warmth was gone and there was a slapping sound. Kunimi heard Oikawa whimper, whipping his head around in time to see Iwaizumi wrap his hand around the captain’s throat.

“You fucking listen to me, or I’ll fuck you until you’ve come so many times you can’t walk for the next month.” 

Oikawa whimpered.

“I know your slutty little hole would love that, but it’d sure be a shame to miss out on the training camp next week, wouldn’t it?”

Oikawa just nodded, hands gripping tightly at Iwaizumi’s crushing hold around his neck. Iwaizumi let him go and Oikawa went stumbling backwards, catching himself in time before he fell.

“Now, where were we?” Iwaizumi turned back to Kunimi and he shuddered, incredibly turned on by the blatant display of dominance. Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle of lube from the bench, squirting a generous amount over his fingers. With little warning, he pushed an entire finger inside Kunimi. 

Kunimi moaned, throwing his head forwards until his forehead hit the bench. He felt so dirty with his ass in the air, another man’s boyfriend fingering him open. It was obscene, really. But Kunimi just found it hot.

“Your hole is sucking my finger in so greedily, Akira-kun.” Iwaizumi pushed another finger in alongside the first, causing Kunimi to let out a strangled cry. It felt so fucking good to have Iwaizumi’s long fingers brush against his prostate with such ease.

He felt Oikawa sit on the bench beside him, tucking Kunimi’s hair behind his ear gently. Kunimi revelled in the tenderness of the action while Iwaizumi’s fingers abused his prostate. The contrast between the two actions went right to his throbbing cock, causing him to leak even more pre-cum onto the bench beneath him.

“I- Iwaizumi,” Kunimi moaned out, pushing his hips back to meet the thrust of Iwaizumi’s fingers. He then began to scissor his fingers open and closed, and Kunimi wanted to scream. It felt so good he could cry. Who knew Iwaizumi was so skilled with his fingers?

Oikawa chuckled, “I bet you’re wondering how Iwa-chan is so good at this, right?” Kunimi was too wrecked to answer him. Oikawa just smiled cheekily, “He’s had lots of practice on me.”

Kunimi groaned as images of Iwaizumi fingering Oikawa open flooded his mind. Suddenly there was a third finger pushing in alongside Iwaizumi’s other two fingers.

“You open up so nicely, Akira-kun. It’s almost like you were made to take my fingers.” Kunimi’s back arched as Iwaizumi’s fingers hit his prostate dead-on, and he moaned louder than he thought he possibly could. 

Oikawa’s gentle fingers continued to thread through Kunimi’s hair as Iwaizumi’s fingers abused his prostate.

“You open up so quickly that I could probably fist you.” Iwaizumi teased. Kunimi shook his head violently, “F- fuck me. Please Iwaizumi-san.” 

Kunimi heard Oikawa giggle from beside him but he didn’t care, Kunimi had lost all shame. He just needed Iwaizumi inside of him as soon as physically possible.

Iwaizumi’s fingers gave one last brush against his prostate before he was pulling them out slowly, making sure Kunimi felt them drag against his walls. Kunimi groaned, back arching as he felt the cool air hit his gaping hole.

Iwaizumi lubed himself up, sitting on the bench beside Kunimi and pulling him into his lap so Kunimi’s back was to his chest. 

Kunimi blushed at the exposing position as Iwaizumi spread his legs apart, lining up with his hole. Oikawa appeared in front of Kunimi, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Iwaizumi swiftly pushed himself inside of Kunimi, and Kunimi almost came on the spot. He knew Iwaizumi’s cock was huge, but he didn’t expect it to feel even bigger inside of him. “Fuck,” He stammered out, body trying to double over on itself. 

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around him for support, holding Kunimi against his chest with one hand, his other keeping Kunimi’s legs open. Kunimi felt so incredibly exposed, even though Oikawa was the only other one in the room.

Kunimi groaned as he adjusted to Iwaizumi’s length, feeling it pulse steadily inside of him. Suddenly, he felt Oikawa’s lips wrap around his cock like he’d done earlier, and he moaned loudly. 

“I-I’m not go-going to last.” Kunimi warned as Iwaizumi began to move. He wrapped both hands around Kunimi’s thighs, holding him up as he thrust up into him, setting a brutally mean pace.

Kunimi’s head fell back, lying against Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he let the sensations consume his body. Oikawa was taking him into the very back of his throat, gagging a bit when Kunimi’s cock slipped too far down.

Iwaizumi was still keeping up his quick pace, hands undoubtedly leaving bruises on his sensitive thighs. Kunimi could barely catch his breath as Oikawa’s throat began to restrict around him, causing him to release a high pitched moan right into Iwaizumi’s ear.

That seemed to light a fire under Iwaizumi, his pace picking up even faster. Kunimi tried to brace himself, but his hands couldn’t find purchase anywhere stable  
so he just held onto Iwaizumi’s forearms.

Iwaizumi growled. “Tooru’s a cockslut, he’ll definitely want you to come down his throat. Isn't that right, babydoll?” Oikawa hummed around Kunimi’s length, causing the younger boy to shiver violently. 

Iwaizumi’s pace relented a bit, resorting to deeper, slower thrusts that hit Kunimi’s prostate dead-on every single time. “F- fuck, I’m gonna come.” He warned, feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach.

Kunimi began bouncing up and down to the best of his abilities to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts, accidentally making Oikawa choke in the process. Oikawa just took all of him regardless, seemingly happy to be choking on something.

Kunimi’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, a violent tremor wracking his entire body as he shot ropes of cum into the back of Oikawa’s throat. 

Oikawa choked, gagging as cum trickled down his chin in globs. He was astounded at just how much Kunimi had come, usually Oikawa could swallow every drop of somebody’s orgasm.

Iwaizumi groaned, feeling Kunimi spasm and tighten around him. He buried himself to the hilt, releasing inside of Kunimi. “Fuck, Akira-kun.” He groaned, feeling his orgasm slowly fading.

Oikawa was looking up at them with a shit eating grin on his face, collecting cum from his chin and pushing it into his mouth greedily. Kunimi groaned, “Stop, I’m going to get hard again.”

Iwaizumi chuckled from behind him, releasing his grip on Kunimi’s thighs and slowly lowering his feet to the ground. Kunimi winced as Iwaizumi pulled out, and he feel to the empty bench beside him.

“Fucking Christ,” He swore, trying to catch his breath. Oikawa got up off the ground, clutching his throat and whining. “Iwa-chan was extra mean today.”

Iwaizumi glared at him, “Fucking behave yourself next time.” Oikawa just rolled his eyes and smiled, “No promises.”

They helped each other clean off in the showers before parting ways with promises of seeing each other the next day at practice. Kunimi’s walk home was painful considering how big Iwaizumi had been.

Practice tomorrow was going to suck.


End file.
